Excuses
by Serpent Prince
Summary: Jack is Loki's son that Loki thought died centuries ago and Jack is Loki's son who had only just reclaimed his lost memories of his father. They were once a happy family, but death, three hundred years, and an alien attack had deteriorated what they had and attempting to reconcile is only on one of their minds.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story has been a long time in the making; I started it after the first time I watched Rise of the Guardians (Near the DVD release of it) There is around 12k words written for it and it's still on going. I just decided to post it, almost two years since it was started. I am happy since this is one of my stories that I actually still like after all that time. ^^ This story came up from the idea that I though Jack, even as Loki's son, wouldn't take Loki's destruction of New York lightly. People, probably a lot of children, would have died in that, so needless to say my story will have a lot of emotions and anger, but of course my writing style of sprinkling in humour will also be there. (I can't do pure angst)**

**This will be updated weekly unless I reach a certain review goal I post up on the chapter; if it is reached another is posted that day. This chapters goal is 5 reviews.**

**I would like to thank my beta reader, The Glass Sea, for all the help by helping me make it better by getting rid of most of the dumb spelling errors I made. ^^**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**_

* * *

><p>It all began with a young Asgardian that came to Midgard for a break; he was looking for a sanctuary from the brutish society from which he hailed from.<p>

He came to this realm for the simple reason that there was not too many dangers (making it so his brother wouldn't insist in coming as well) and their lives were short and any wrongs done were forgotten by a decade; maybe even less. He was quickly charmed by the Midgardians, they lived for such a short time and they did not squander it; many, mainly the lower-class, lived their lives by simple values and a goal to survive. They were much like ants the way they scurried around; the humans were always busy. Their goals either were to survive or find peace in their short chaotic time. The chaos made them interesting; more so than the Aesir.

They knew not of the immortal that rested in their town; Loki was dressed down in the ratty hand-sewn clothes that the mortals wore. They were of better make (since they were summoned by magic) than some of the lower class peasants, making the god look like a middle class traveller. He even forsake his usual habit of slicking his hair back to blend in, instead his hair was wild and messy from Midgard's untamable wind. He blended in as well as he could, but he still got multiple curious glances and stares since newcomers were the most interesting thing in the little town.

The streets were full of people even though cold snow fell from the sky. Children ran around and laughed, neighbors treated each other well since they appeared to lack the need for pointless bloody brawls. They seemed to prefer to save their energies for work and keeping their family's well. It was far different than Asgard where certain behavior was expected, hierarchy was everything and fights were the norm. And Loki loved it.

When it came to be night during Loki's vacation, he went to the tavern. It was alike to Asgard's, but the people seemed to be more familiar with each other; people greeted each other by name and spoke of topics only relevant to the citizens. (Such as farming and livestock.) The feeling of being an outsider seemed to follow the dark haired god wherever he went. He stood to leave when a slender hand grabbed Loki's own.

"Please do not leave sir, the night's still young." Loki turned to face a woman. She had the common Midgardian colouring of brown in both her eyes and hair, but her face was feminine and detailed with intricate spots. Freckles, Loki recalled what the humans called them. She was genuinely beautiful unlike an Asgardian women who often make themselves pretty by Asguardian standard with magic and powders.

"I guess I could stay, for awhile at least my lady." If this wasn't Midgard; Loki would suspect this lady to be a fae with her sway over him.

The woman smiled and with a childlike enthusiasm she said, "Travellers always have the best stories, come join us!"

The woman grabbed Loki's wrist to guide him once again, and he noticed that her hands were rough with calluses, likely from work. She guided him to the middle of the tavern with a small group of people.

"Traveller? May you tell us your name and some tales?" The woman's smile was blinding; Loki couldn't refuse such enthusiasm.

"I am Loki and..."

The townsfolk let him speak and he felt appreciated for once, even though to the people he was simply tonight's entertainment. For most of that night Loki told outrageous and entertaining stories from Asgard. The small group of humans listening quickly turned into the whole tavern. Everyone smiled and laughed, but his focus was on the brown-eyed mortal. Every-time she laughed her eyes did the same; she was either the best liar he had seen or the most honest person. The green-eyed god couldn't help but smile with her and her honest eyes.

* * *

><p>Days passed and Loki continued his stay at the mortal village. He had befriended the mortal woman, and she befriended him. Over the days Loki barely left the woman's side. She showed him her life, and the Asgardian prince even attempted assisting her, much to her amusement. He had no idea how to milk a cow or to steal eggs from hens. (Midgardian chickens were truly fearsome beasts.)<p>

The woman was everything he wanted; she loved mischief; both her own and his, she had a fantastic sense of humour (more so than any of his suitors on Asgard), she was so honest and open with her thoughts and emotions (it was refreshing to be around so different from him), and she had a childlike fascination in everything; but she was a mortal, so it was never to be.

Her life was short and he was sure the whole of Asgard would mock both her and him for it if he brought her there to live out her short life with him. He could imagine that fascination and honesty vanishing after constantly being torn apart verbally. It wasn't something that could be done or something he would do to her so Loki decided to leave before he grew even more attached.

"I plan to leave tomorrow." Loki spoke evenly even though his words sent feelings of sadness and loss rippling through his chest.

The woman shrugged, "All travellers leave eventually," and she leaned in to kiss Loki, "But they may return if there is something to return for."

Running on emotion instead of logical, rational thinking, the god returned the kiss.

* * *

><p>Loki's last night was eventful to say the least. After such a night he was remorseful to leave, but he knew eventually Thor would notice his absence. (Probably when he wanted to go on another silly adventure.)<p>

"Do you have any plans of returning?" The mortal woman asked as they both walked out of her bedroom.

Loki paused then spoke, "I will my dear," Loki decided sometime during the night that returning to see the woman again would not hurt."But my homeland may have need of me for a time."

"I will take that as a promise," the mortal woman kissed Loki one more time and he drew her into a hug which lasted longer than the usually friendly hug. He slowly moved his hands away while staring into her honest dark eyes. He slowly moved to the doorway and out it; he looked back to see her watching with unshed tears in her eyes. He turned away, but his heart still hurt at her pain.

Loki walked for a long span of time before summoning the Bifrost. Little did he know that he was followed and that wet brown eyes watched the rainbow light that took him home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: I lied, I don't want to wait; a 1 thousand and so story isn't worth 5 reviews so here's another chapter. It will be updated again next week or when I reach 5 reviews.**

**But here is Jack as a cute little kid. ^^**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**_

* * *

><p>Loki returned to the town in around a bit over a Midgardian year; he would have come sooner if his brother didn't drag him off on so many pointless quests. (The idiot thought Loki was mad at him and that the green eyed god left because the brute didn't invite him to slay a dragon.)<p>

The town was unchanged and the children of last year were taller, yet all but the oldest remained playful. Loki's first stop was to the house which he knew to be the brown eyed mortal's. As he neared the door a peculiar sound hit his ears; it was soft giggling of a babe. He knocked and the sound was replaced by wailing.

"I'll be right back Jackson, don't worry." Being inside muffled the mortal's voice, but it was unmistakably hers. The door opened and Loki was face to face with her.  
>"I have returned," Loki announced as the woman stared at him.<p>

Her lips curled into a smile as she spoke, "I see that, I suppose you may come in." She was as beautiful as she was the previous year, though she did look exhausted, but that was probably due to the young babe in her house.

The green-eyed god walked in and stood in front of the noisy child. It looked to be much less than a year of age. It had its mother's eyes and a fair amount of her facial structure. The child went silent and stared at Loki while the god stared back. The mortal woman gave a peal of laughter, "What humours you my lady?" Loki asked, confused.

"Jackson usually only quiets down for me, he bawls when any of the neighbors are around."

"What of the father? Does the babe cry in his presence?"

The mortal woman gave a giggle as she spoke, "No, it doesn't look like he does."

"Ah," Loki was slightly dejected that the mortal found a mate during his absence. "Is this man respectful?"

"He is a gentleman," the mortal continued to giggle with her smile making it to her eyes, though Loki still could not see what was funny.

"Is he-"

"You are the father," Loki got a closer look at the child; he honestly didn't see the resemblance. The babe carried his mother's traits and not much else.

"What is his name?" Loki asked softy.

"Jackson."

"That is a lovely name," The name was very Midgardian, but it suited the babe. Jackson Lokison did have a ring to it. Loki moved on to darker matters. "You do know I will be unable to be a constant father to Jack." He took off the son part since that made it sound way too much like a Asgardian's last name.

"I do know, I only ask that you visit."

"I can try."

"That is all I ask," the woman was perfectly reasonable and Loki liked her more for it, Loki could name more than a dozen woman that would have attempt to claw his eyes out for the very same statement.

Loki stayed for a few days in the woman and the child's company. It was perfect; the child adored him and his mother remained as agreeable as their last meeting; he didn't want to leave. But he had duties to Asgard. He left his family with enough currency to last them for awhile (made with magic, but no one had to know; he would rather not be accused and burned as a witch.) and he left.

* * *

><p>Loki was occupied for a great deal of time. Thor constantly wanted to train and quest, and Odin let him. The green-eyed god was often dragged along on such foolish ventures much to his displeasure.<p>

Loki presumed it was three Midgardian years since his last visit. It was nothing to him, but to a mortal, that span of time was great. Loki hoped his family continued to be well.

He arrived to the town and automatically went to the woman's house. There was no crying on this visit; instead there was barking that was summoned by the god's knock. The woman opened the door and smiled though it was mostly out of surprise then happiness; it was obvious to see that she was aging due to the wrinkles forming on her face, but that did not matter to Loki, she would always stay beautiful to him.

"Welcome hon," she let Loki in and he was left staring at a young black dog with dark eyes growling at him. Is that Jackson? Was the first thought in his mind. His offspring definitely had an affinity for shapeshifting or even having a nonhuman shape. (Just look at Sleipnir) He brought a cautious hand near the animal, but the beast just bristled; it was nothing like the giggling babe that Loki last saw.

He then heard giggling from a different direction; the women retrieved a human child from the other room; pity, Loki would have liked to have one trait that he shared with the boy other than his gender.

The dog went to greet the pair of humans; it stopped in front of the child in a protective manner. "Mum, whose this?" the child pointed at Loki with one chubby finger; his brown eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"That's your father," the mortal woman answered with a smile.

The child seemed to size Loki up before speaking, "My father?" The dog's tiny little eyes watched Loki's every movement with scrutiny.

"Hello Jackson," Loki spoke with a shy grin; he was nervous, he didn't want to be rejected by his child from his absence.

"M'name is Jack," the child corrected Loki with a shy smile.

"Jack," Loki said the name out loud, he definitely preferred it over Jackson; Jack Lokison had a better ring to it. "Let's have a little fun."

* * *

><p>Loki and Jack played for hours, Loki carved him a small set of wooden animals with one of the knives he always had at his sides. He carved both animals that lived around the farm and even exotic ones from his travels. Jack's favourite was the dolphin; he was awed that such a funny looking fish existed.<p>

And when they stopped, Loki told him enchanting tales until the child fell asleep right on Loki's lap. He stroked the boy's brown hair as the child nuzzled into him. It was relaxing even with the dark coloured dog snarling at him whenever Jack's head was turned; Loki never got to hold his others like this; they were often taken before they grew and when he saw then again, they were always too old. After a while he picked up the boy and tucked him into bed; leaving the dog to watch over him. He sought out the boy's mother right after; she was working on sewing some sort of clothing for a large man.

"My dear, I need to tell you something." Loki spoke in a serious tone; he wasn't human and he needed to tell the brown-eyed mother incase her child took on some of his traits, no matter if she may take it badly like many mortals have done with the unfamiliar.

"I'm all ears." Loki hesitated; he was prepared to tell her his secret, but he was uncertain about how the mortal would react. "Any time now, hun."

He said slowly and seriously, "I am not human." Loki waited for the outburst that was to come, but the mortal barely batted an eyelash.

"I guessed that hon, eighteen seasons past and you haven't aged a day. Also I saw you summon a rainbow that sucked you up into the sky. Humans don't tend to do that."

"You saw? Why have you let me into your home and treated me so well if you knew I was not one of your kind?"

"You were gone for a good amount of time dear, I was in hysterics at first and then I thought 'such a gentleman couldn't be human' and I calmed down." The woman laughed while Loki just stared at her; she was truly remarkable, an one of a kind mortal.

"Jack may be different," Loki said seriously, "Like me."

"Then tell him."

"He is too young to be an outsider, I will advise him on my next visits. Say goodbye to him for me." Loki went to leave when the woman caught his arm with surprising amount if strength.

"Return sooner than 3 years Loki," the woman had a stern expression on her face. "I won't have my son waiting for his father for the rest of his life." Her clear, emotional eyes that showed how serious she was.

"I promise my lady."

* * *

><p>"Jack, you can't tell anyone this."<p>

"What can't I tell anyone about?" Jack was now at the age of seven. He now had a little sister; she wasn't one of Loki's, but Loki still treated her as one of his own. Her age was around two. The child was abandoned by another family in the town; she was a child born from an affair and the brown haired mortal took her in as her own, even though she wasn't her own. The child did carry the common Midgardian coloration of brown hair and brown eyes so she easily fit in with the family appearance wise, but even if she was blond and blue eyed she would still fit since both Jackson and his mother were so welcoming and loving.

Over the four years that past, Loki visited a lot. Thor was keeping his distance after he slept with Sif, (who Loki used to have affections for.) the green eyed god played the offended brother and it got him out of many pointless quests giving him the chance to be around his Midgard family more.

Jack adored him and Loki returned those were a family and nothing could break their bonds.

"You must swear it Jackson Overland Frost," Jack frowned at the use of his full name. His mother insisted that the boy carried the family name rather than Loki's since Asgard and Midgard had different traditions. (By the Midgard tradition of males passing on last names, Jack would be Jackson Odinson; and Loki did not want that.)

"I swear it," Loki paused to judge if the boy was lying.

He seemed honest by the absence of a mischievous grin (The boy, like his mother, didn't hide emotion well) so the god continued. "I am Asgardian; so you may gain traits of a god as you grow up."

There was shocked silence from the boy for a good minute; it was accomplishment due to the fact the child usually never shut up with questions and stories. "So... Like in those stories you tell us...?"

"Those stories are true ventures of warriors from other realms."

"Were any of those your stories?"

"Yes, some of them."

"Tell me all your stories!" Loki was surprised by the child's enthusiasm; on Asgard no one wanted to here what Loki did in a fight, they wanted Loki and everyone else to glorify his brother, the warrior, like common bards.

"Well... I guess I have a few tales in which I save my oafish brother's backside..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: This story reached 5 reviews in a day and as promised, here is the next chapter. ^^ The next one will be the end of young Jack story and it will start to move into the events of the movies. ****  
><strong>

**The next one will either be revealed in a few days or when this story reaches 10 reviews. ^^**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**_

* * *

><p>After Loki's constant visits; he didn't return for a fair amount of time. He was occupied with being a foreign dignitary in another realm while stopping his brother from starting wars with his brutish behaviour.<p>

He missed his family with every fibre of his being. He wished he could talk to someone about it, but he knew he couldn't. If he talked to Thor; the traitor would tell Odin and Loki would be either forbidden from seeing his family or Odin would do something terrible to his Jack just like he did to the others because of prophecy written out for them.

If he told the warriors three or Sif; he would be ridiculed for the next thousand years and Thor would be told, who then would tell Odin. The only course of action was to stew in his loneliness.

Staying in the other realm took much longer than what was expected; Thor nor Loki couldn't get the other party to accept the multiple different forms of the treaty.

At least four Midgardian years had passed when Thor grew frustrated and left with his whole party in a huff. They many have just threatened the land with war, but Loki was relieved. As soon as they returned to Asgard; he was on the Rainbow bridge to Midgard.

* * *

><p>"Loki! It took you long enough to came back." The mortal woman scolded him for a couple minutes before letting him in. It was quite awhile from his last visit; four and a half years past. The mortal didn't press on why Loki was absent so long; she could read it by the weariness in his eyes.<p>

"Where's Jack?" Was the first question out of Loki's mouth as he sat down.

"He went off with his sister to Jane's to buy some milk. They should be back soon."

Loki engaged in pleasant conversation with the women; he couldn't help, but notice the new wrinkles and other signs of aging increasing. His brown-eyed fae was getting old, but her eyes still held that same openness, the same innocence.

"Mom! We're home! Sorry I took so long, me and Pippa decided to win a snowball war with the-" that's when Jack first noticed Loki. "I see you're back," Jack growled out. The hostility was to be expected, but Loki was surprised at how much his Jack grown; he towered over his sister, he was growing into the man he would be. Loki felt extremely proud of his fifteen year old even though the boy was clearly angry at him.

"I apologize that I was away for so long; my land was threatened with war and I was needed." Loki didn't mention Asgard by name; he didn't think anyone told the youngest member of the family of Loki's nationality.

Jack neither accepted nor declined Loki's apology as someone started knocking on the door. Jack answered it and as soon as he opened it, a barrage of angry words went his way.

"Jackson Overland Frost, how dare you steal my chicken's eggs!"

"I didn't steal them today nor did I steal them yesterday."

"You also covered my poor Isaac and Caleb with snow," the angry woman prattled on.

"They deserved that."

"You-"

"Goodbye Mrs. Humbleberry." Jack shut the door in her face; Loki didn't know to be proud or disappointed; his son was a liar, a thief and a mischief seeker; much different than the honest dreamer he was four and a half years ago.

"Jack," his mother used her scolding voice, "You shouldn't terrorize the neighbors."

"They were rude to Pippa so I feel completely justified." Jack smiled as he withdrew a couple of eggs from under his shirt. "Anybody want eggs for supper?"

* * *

><p>The night was lovely and Loki felt like he was part of the close family. Jack forgave him enough so Loki wasn't treated openly with distaste. (Though he could see that the boy was still keeping his distance and sending him the occasional glance to make sure he was really there.) As it got later both Jack's mother and sister retired to bed, leaving Jack and Loki.<p>

"Do you often cause chaos like you did today with that women who yelled at you?" Loki asked.

"If you're gonna lecture me-"

"No, Jack, I want to praise you." Jack looked completely baffled for a moment.

"What?"

"We are alike in our love of mischief Jack." They finally had something in common other than gender.

"Wow, someone who doesn't condemn me for pushing children into the snow." Loki and Jack laughed. "That's new."

"You only pushed them? Jack I'm disappointed; you should have though of a more elaborate plan," Loki mock scolded Jack.

"Maybe I should get a big stick to knock snow off branches," Jack added onto the joke with a smirk.

"Something with a hook would be better, you could take down all the snow on a branch." Loki let a green swirl of magic overtake his hands; Jack was awed by it, Loki rarely used it during his visits. A long gold staff with a crook and gems on the sides appeared in Loki's hands. "How's this?"

"Waaaay too bedazzled and it looks too heavy."

Loki removed the gems with another cloud of green magic. "And now?"

"Do away with the whole gold thing dad, I'm nothing near royalty," Loki would have corrected him if there was any way for his child to be accepted in Asgard. "Go with a natural look."

Loki changed the staff once again; it was now made of wood and it had a wider and less rounded crook; Loki even decorated it with some faded frost designs to mark the diabolical purpose it was meant for. "How boring."

"Its perfect," Jack relieved Loki of the Shepard's crook and swung it around a few times as if he was in a mighty battle with imaginary foes and it felt like it was an extension of Jack's body rather than just a stick. Jack absolutely beamed from joy and Loki felt warmness in his chest. "The Humbleberrys won't know what hit them."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: You guys meet the review goals so fast! XD Are you guys really that excited for Jack's drowning? This one is going to be higher since I only have 8 more written and then it is waiting; and if any of you guys are readers of my 'Obsidian Cat' series you guys have already felt the pain of my slow writing; I am the slowest. I get distracted all the time. This time the goal is to reach 26.**

**Answering a review from TheCompanion the meaning of the title comes in later or if you look closely it's a little bit relevant so far and there are a couple mistakes; writing on my phone's notes is hard. **

**I've also see that you guys are enjoying the happy family and are looking forward for another happy reunion after the movies, but Tigerinthemoonlight is right, happy times, at least for their relationship, aren't coming. I started writing this story because after reading all the other Jack Lokison stories (which are all great) being all happy and Jack being fine with Loki attacking New York. I would be so pissed if my dad caused an alien invasion (especially when it was my job to protect people) and that what started this story. It's still going to be entertaining/humorous because I can not stay serious; I like banter and sassy Jack way to much to do that, but it's going to be an emotional ride for Jack and Loki from here and on. **

**Also addressing the movies; nothing changes and I'll be only mentioning the events in passing. They will be between the times of my snippets of writing. **

**This chapter is very short because the best place to end was where it did because the next chapter moves onto after the movie, Rise of the Guardians. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**_

* * *

><p>Loki returned to the town less than a year later. The town was different somehow; the streets were empty when he arrived. It was bizarre seeing the usually lively town solemn and quiet. He wandered until his sharp ears caught hold of words being spoken.<p>

The voices lead Loki to a grim looking place filled with eroded grey stones. A huge group of people were crowded around one marker. Quite a few were crying, especially the large amount of children that were in attendance; even Jack's sister was there; her eyes red and puffy. "All of the town valued him; he was a friend to all the children and adults with his constant antics. He had the ability to make even the most stoic person smile. Jackson Overland Frost will be missed. May he rest in peace."

Loki felt his heart stop when he heard the second last sentence; Jack was dead. The Jack that laughed and enjoyed playing tricks. The Jack who he visited many times. The Jack that was his son.

He felt numb; his children were doomed just by sharing his blood; Fenrir was locked away with the eternal pain of a loneliness and a sword down his throat, Hel was cast away to the realm of the dead, Slephir was treated as a common horse and the twins... His blood was cursed and Jack was gone. Loki couldn't face the mortal woman, her tear stained face and her honest eyes full of pain from her child being taken before his time. So he turned around and left the cemetery with his green-eyes glittering with unshed tears.

* * *

><p>Hours later Loki returned to see his son's grave; it was rather crude, being just a soft type of stone with his name carved in. It wouldn't do for a son of a god, for his son, so Loki pressed his hand to it and the green glow that flowed over it turned the stone into what looked to be black marble (no gold; Loki knew that mortal greed would cause others to defile the grave for it.) and he added more words.<p>

'Jackson Overland Frost

Beloved son, brother and trickster.'

Tears fell from Loki's eyes with no signs of stopping. He sat there for around an hour before getting up a leaving with the only evidence of his pain being his red-rimmed eyes and the beautiful patch of snowdrops grown around the dark marble of the headstone.

* * *

><p>The man in the moon watched as a boy sacrificed himself for his sister. The boy was a curiosity; the man in the moon had watched over him since his birth. The boy was born to a mortal, but was sired by an immortal. He carried the same title as a trickster as his father, he stole, and lied, but he loved children and acted as a mentor to many of them. It was certainly a curiosity.<p>

It was a shame to let the boy with the unique lineage and bravery die; so the man in the moon decided to use him. Often those with the blood of gods were destined to do great things; why should those great things never happen? When it became night the moon sent his magic forth to resurrect the boy.

It barely took any of his magic; the boy's body thrummed with the unfamiliar magic of a god, and with only a wee bit of moon magic restarted his heart and activated the boy's immortal side. The moon's magic changed the boy's appearance drastically; he did not need a Norse legend corrupting a noble sprit so he remade him. The moon even took the boy's memories and placed the same enchantment based off of belief that all his creations had, to make him a child of the moon rather the unpredictable son of a Norse god.

With the modifications he was perfect for using against those who threatened the children; he was the perfect weapon and he could be the perfect guardian if only he lost the traits of his trickster father. He was now simply Jack Frost; protector of children and spirit of winter.

* * *

><p>Loki made a point to avoid Midgard; every time Thor asked for him to join on a trip to one of the Midgardian taverns, he was shot down quickly. For the whole first century since Jack's death; he was depressed and even those as dim as Thor noticed.<p>

Thor, the warriors three and Sif did nothing to make him feel better; their solution was to go on more quests and Loki didn't want to. He didn't even tell anyone what was wrong because of how the other perceived his other children as monsters; he didn't want Jack to be seen as that and badmouthed across the realms as the dead halfbreed.

Around a couple hundred years he started to think about his deceased son less and less. Jack was only thought of in passing as Loki lived his life.

Another hundred years passed and Jack was nearly forgotten; Loki's mind was occupied with angry and jealous thoughts about his standing in Asgard. The idiot's upcoming coronation irritated him and plots were stewing in his head to ruin it by making Odin see how unprepared the giant blond man-child was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Here's the next one! It was one off from the review goal, but I like posting on weekends best, so here we are. The next goal is 34 reviews! **

**Answering some reviews; I'm am such a pessimist when it comes to people (Especially ones in power or father types) so that carried over to the moon in the moon. (I have a problem writing for characters that I loath; I can't write Odin well either. XD) Rise of the Guardians didn't give me the best impression of him though; he did leave Jack all alone for 300 years until there was a time in which he could be used. **

**You guys seems to want Loki's actions to be affected by Jack, but I decided to follow the complete canons of RoTG and Thor and Avengers so Loki's bitterness and whatever Thanos did to him are his motives. I'm skipping over Thor 2 and just going with my own thoughts after that.**

**The next chapter is where the movie Avengers ends and a snippet containing Jack and Thor meeting. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**_

* * *

><p>Jack was a Guardian. He was surprised at how much the Guardians were like a family to him. It almost felt like he was human again, except a family would have never cast him out like the Guardians did for his first three hundred years. Jack definitely still feel bitter about those years if abandonment and the new memories from the tooth box made it even worse.<p>

His Mom loved him unconditionally, his sister idolized him (just like Jamie did now.) and even the dark haired man who he once called father cared for him. The Guardians were great, but they only accepted him into their group because the moon deemed him useful.

He recalled the stories that the memory box made him recall, of another realm, a realm of gods. He wondered if his father still was alive within the golden city he had described many years ago.

He would love to be able to reunite with someone from his previous life and Loki was the only one that there was a possibility, however small, of meeting again. Jack was still curious about if the others knew of Asgard, but he never did ask since he liked keeping his father's memory to himself. He didn't think he could deal with it if they denied the other realm's existence.

He did not want to tarnish his precious magic filled memories and the hope that came from them.

His father's poisonous green eyes were on his mind more than often while he did his job of spreading both snow and cheer. He went through many different scenarios in his head over those times about what life could had been like or things that could have happened; sometimes the thoughts were lovely and nice while other would give Jack short bursts of depression.

One day in the middle of a particularly mild snowstorm a gloomy Jack was imagining his father being unable to see him in his current ghostly state. His mind fabricated the idea of the dark hair man walking through him while visiting his weathered grave. (One of the first places Jack visited after the battle with Pitch.) Would a god believe in the continued existence of his child? Or was he forgotten? Just thinking about that made him feel upset.

In an instant, the previously grey sky lit up with colours; the northern lights, it was the first meeting called that wasn't planned since Pitch's attack three months ago.

The snow-storm became wild as Jack left the small town on a strong gust of wind.

* * *

><p>Jack arrived in around an hour; (the wind was rather agreeable today.) the other Guardians were all there with grim expressions, even Sandy had one. Bunny didn't even give him a dirty look for being late (which was slightly disappointed because Jack had a comeback this time); Jack knew whatever happened was bad. There was no greetings or any polite small talk; North went straight to the point with a frown.<p>

"New York has been attacked by creatures not of Earth." Jack was surprised; he thought the meeting would be about Pitch gaining more power rather than an alien invasion. Jamie talked about the aliens and all their appearances, but Jack never really believed in green, bug-eyed extraterrestrials.

Tooth started to speak, her tone upset. "The attack is over now; a group of superheroes defended their city; but New York has been damaged and there were many losses. The people need the Guardians." She was getting really emotional; Jack could swear he saw her eyes glistening. "Especially you, Bunny, they need hope."

North started to give orders. "Tooth, have them recall their best memories; Bunny, go to New York and make them hope with pleasant spring weather. Sandy, give them the best dreams you can muster up."

The guardians began to disperse while Jack just stood there. "North what can I do?" He was a bit frustrated that North seemed to forget about him; it looked like a few months was not enough for North to get used to having a fifth Guardian to boss around.

"Oh, Jack. Stay out of New York for the next few months, snow would hinder the rebuilding efforts." North could easily tell Jack wasn't at all happy with his given missions judging by the expression on his face.

"Jack, it's for the best; I'm even staying out of it for now. The people have enough wonder from there being both aliens and superheroes to keep them going till Christmas. Currently they need to work at rebuilding, so distracting them with snow and fun will make it so they sleep outside in the cold and dark." Jack froze at North's particular choice of words for a few seconds. "Jack?" That undistracted him from his guilty memories of even considering to join Pitch once upon a few months ago.

"Yeah, I get it now." He responded. "But what kind of alien attacked?" What if it wasn't green and bug eyed aliens? What if it was the Asgardians? Those were the only otherworldly creatures Jack knew of and believed in other than the frost giants. (Dad told him of the dying ice planet and it's inhabitants when he was on Earth.)

"It was some sort of technology advanced lizard call Chi-Tara? No I think it was pronounced Chi-tar-ee." Jack almost gave a sigh of relief.

Bunny returned for something and added to the conversation. "I also heard that the attack was masterminded by some bloke from Asgard." The large rabbit asked North for use of one of his inventions, but Jack was no longer listening; it took him a few seconds to escape his numb state to ask a second question. "Do you know the name of the Asgardian?"

North and Bunny looked a bit surprised at the question; "Have you met any of them Jack?"

"No, I'm just curious; I heard that the Norse gods called themselves that from another spirit," Jack told half of the truth; he learned of human's beliefs of the Asgardians right from the source.

"I think it was Loki, the god of trickery and deceit."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Sorry this one took so long to release, the review goal was surpassed days ago, I've just been so busy. I'm a volunteer for a large Halloween event (I'm a rover, I walk around in costume and follow the story of the event while also jumping out of bushes and making fellow teenagers scream) for this weekend and the preparation for it has been a bitch. Even if I do hit the goal on Friday or Saturday it probably won't be posted, but it will when I get a chance. **

**This chapter is honestly my favourite. ^^ It starts with emotions then it goes to humour and action and Thor (And a bit of Tony) comes in. Unlike my previous stories, I actually ended up enjoying writing Thor, he reminds me of my sister so much making it both easier and harder to write for him. **

**Answering some reviews now, MysteryGirl7Freak, I just seem to have a problem with authority figures. XD If I were Jack I would always remember those 300 years of loneliness and the Guardians were also not the best to Jack during that time. (Except Sandy, he's awesome. ^^) They were just always too busy with their work to notice him; in he movie there is little bits that suggest Jack tried to get to know them. (Ex. Phil the yeti knowing Jack from his attempts to get in the pole) **

**I'm very happy that so many of you like this story and leave all these lovely reviews. ^^ The next will either come at 46 reviews or in a few days. (Since I like posting on weekends. XD)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**_

* * *

><p>Jack left very quickly at that with the excuse that there was a snow-storm going out of control in Canada and it needed it's shepherd. North though he was sick and tried to keep him at the Pole, but Jack was too fast for the burly spirit. In actuality, he flew a few miles from the workshop and collapsed in the snow.<p>

It could have been another Loki; maybe it was Loki's great grandson that carried the same name it his honor.

But Jack knew it was him; North showed him a photo one of the yetis acquired from hacking into government files. (The yetis definitely knew their stuff.) The man appeared only a little older from the dark bags under his eyes. His eyes were different as well, they were now a cold blue (Not as blue as Jack's eyes though.) rather than his old intense green. It didn't alarm Jack because his eyes transformed to blue as well. It could have easily been in the genes.

Knowing that his father was alive and a murderer was so much worse than knowing that he was dead or living his life in Asgard.

North also showed Jack some the destruction of New York on a scrying mirror and Jack couldn't believe that the kind, clever and mischievous man of his memories could cause all of that destruction knowingly.

Jack moped in the snow for days before his sadness about his father and New York just faded into anger. His dad abandoned him for over 300 years and he was spending days crying over him. Jack would not do so any more; that man no longer deserved his attentions. He was dead to him; Jack Frost Lokison Overland was now Jack Frost, son of none.

* * *

><p>But if only it was that easy. New York almost had a magnetic attraction. It was almost as if the wreckage created by his glittering green magic was calling for him. He managed to stay away from that place until duty or perhaps fate called him there in exactly 3 months since the attack. A wild, destructive storm erupted there and it was his duty as a Guardian to attempt to tame it to save lives and limit property damage.<p>

The storm was bestial and influenced by green magic; it wasn't Loki's; Jack was sure of it; it didn't call to him instead it slashed at his clothes like a feral cat as he flew went into the eye of the storm to put a stop to it.

It was a fight, but it was eventually calmed and when it was, Jack was attacked by a blast of wild magic.

It cut throughout his hoodie easily, but his body reactively froze on contact preventing any serious damage. A magical blast would have blasted a hole in his side if he was human. Looking to the direction in which the attack came from, his eyes fell upon a barely clothed blond woman.

"Recruiting children now, Avengers?" The woman baited the other people in which Jack had not noticed before. (The conjured storm was a nasty one that demanded all his attention.)

"What are you talking about Drizella?" A metal man came flying at the women; Jack recognized him as Iron Man/Tony Stark. (Jamie was extremely insistent that Jack knew all about his new idol.)

The woman looked surprised for a couple seconds before retaliating with another spell. She sent a strong bolt of green magic at Iron man. She muttered something under her breath that Jack didn't quite catch. (He guessed it was rude.)

While she was distracted, a buff man with extremely long hair and a hammer joined Iron man in the air. Unlike the man in the machine, this hero wore weird armor and flew with the aid of his hammer. He chucked the block-like hammer at the blonde women's back. It struck her with enough force to break any human in half, but instead the wind currents under her feet stopped assisting her while she was distracted by the direct hit. The winds were not her friend; to her they were a wild and unruly beast needing constant control.

The woman gave a shriek of anger while falling and clutching her back before vanishing in a puff of green smoke. Iron Man's stance became more relaxed, but the blonde flying man was still battle ready.

"Are you allied with the Enchantress, child?" Two flying adults seeing him in one day; that was certainly a first.

"You mean the chick?" Jack kept a cool head from being seen rather than doing his usual backflips, "'Cause I am not with her." The man relaxed; Jack was surprised that a beefy warrior would calm down after a few spoken words.

"Who are-" the blonde man's words were cut of by the man in metal.

"Who are you talking to, Fabio?"

"A child."

"I don't see anything. You better not be cracking up on me buddy!"

'Fabio' gave Jack an questioning look demanding a explanation. "Not all people can see me." Jack answered.

"Friend, you may go on without me; I will be around soon," Jack guessed that Tony Stark was rolling his eyes underneath his face plate as he blasted away.

"Are you one of the spirits that reign over this realm?" The blond man's way of speaking reminded Jack of his memories of his father.

"Yeah, I am." He paused "Ar-are you an Asgardian?" Jack was hesitant in asking this question; he was torn between honoring his promise to himself to put the past behind him and learning more about his father.

"I am, I hail from Asgard as the crown prince." The man said proudly.

"Are you Thor?" Jack recalled Thor from his father's stories that often labeled the blonde as an arrogant buffoon.

"I am."

"Loki, your brother..." Jack's tongue was running on emotions rather than logical thinking at this point in time, "Is he alright?"

"What do you mean, spirit?"

"Has he been treated harshly after his attack on Earth?"

Thor seemed shocked about the fact someone on Earth cared about how Loki was by what Jack saw on his face.

"He is fine," Thor was surprised that the tension in the boy's shoulders lessened at those words; "Are you an acquaintance of my brother's?"

Jack hesitated for a few seconds before deciding what to say. "I knew him from a time long past." The boy gave Thor a half smile.

"Ah, that is understandable due to his younger love of traveling the realms." The white haired boy had the signs of unshed tears in his eyes; but Thor did not notice while on his walk down memory lane. "Child, what is your name?" But Thor was talking to himself at this point; the white haired boy left like a leaf in the wind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Sorry this one ok so long to post; I've just have no time. Halloween is my favourite holiday so I do a lot of things for it. (Lots of volunteering, costume making and etc.) but at last here is the next one. **

**Loki comes in this chapter, if you guys notice I definitely write a bit more Jack than Loki and that will probably continue on. The next chapter is what you have all been waiting for, the confrontation. **

**No review goal this chapter, I think I'll post it within the week, probably Friday. *cue maniacal laughter* **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**_

* * *

><p>"Come to bother me more, Thor?" The dark haired man hissed from within his clear walled cell.<p>

"I just wish to see you brother." It was around a month from which Thor last visited his brother; the blond Asgardian was assisting the Midgardians in their recovery from war. The blonde haired man took a seat in front of the clear cage while his brother ignored him. It usually went like this; the other less usual visits consisted of Loki yelling at the blonde god for a fair amount of time, most of it was Loki insulting him in every language the god knew.

Sometimes the green-eyed god would even talk to him if Thor presented an interesting topic. "The scars from your attack on Midgard are starting to heal, Loki." Nothing. "The lower towns have the most interesting products this season, I found many lovely presents for my mortal friends." Nothing again. Thor raked his brain for more topics... He could talk about the affairs of the other realms or perhaps the latest gossip in the castle... No that wouldn't do... Hmmm... Maybe the strange spirit he met on Midgard just weeks ago would create interest? Thor smiled, he found the perfect subject.

"Are you friendly with any the beings on Midgard?"

Loki gave him a glance then hissed out, "Why would I ever lower myself to befriend mortals?"

Thor found victory in the fact Loki answered, "On my last trip I met someone who told me they knew you."

"It could have easily been an enemy, Thor."

"Hmm... Well the boy wanted to know of your well being."

Loki had a puzzled look on his face as he spoke, "A boy?"

"Yes, he was one of Midgard's elemental spirits."

"What did he look like?" Loki had no bite to his tone now, in fact in even sounded like he was curious; Thor and his optimistic mind, saw that as Loki opening up to him.

"He had white hair and bright blue eyes." Loki's mood seemed to sour by the sneer forming on his face; Thor spoke more before his brother could say something snide. "He was extremely thin, had dark eyebrows and he looked like a older child, one that was about to grow into a man. He also carried a big stick with him, it was curved at the top like a shepherd's hook and covered with frost. " A note of recognition then fury was triggered in his brother's green eyes. Loki did not seem to like this child Thor was speaking of.

"Did this child give you a name?" The words were curt and angry.

"No, he left before I could ask." Thor frowned as his brother turned away from Thor's side of the windowed cell; that meant that Loki would say no more.

"Goodbye Loki, I'll come again later." Thor said to Loki's back.

* * *

><p>The next day Loki escaped from his prison. The enchantment that held him in was shattered by a powerful blast of magic that even Odin did not expect and the guards were blasted away with it. The ones who survived described Loki as a demon of some sort with green flames of magic and eyrie glowing eyes filled with what they described as madness.<p>

The god slipped away in the confusion and the over powering left-over magic blocked Heimdall from seeing anything that could have been of use. It was assumed that the god of mischief traveled through the branches of Yggdrasil to another realm. Not even Heimdall could locate him through the concealing spells Loki perfected over centuries.

Though Thor had a suspicion that the god fled to Midgard; their conversation hours before came to mind. Thor remembered the anger in Loki's eyes and the blonde god guessed that Loki was going after the white haired spirit. He followed his hunch with Odin's blessing; he would not let Loki cause Midgard more harm.

* * *

><p>How dare he, how dare anyone take that staff! True, it could be any shepherd's crook, but the one with it knew him by name. It could have easily been taken from his son's grave by another magic user just because it was created by Loki and carried his magical signature. Loki's blood was boiling; it might not even be his son's staff, but that thought did not stop him, he was not currently not being rational.<p>

He went to New York since that was where Thor usually fought and where the oaf would have likely met the spirit. He took a form that wasn't his own of a older man with snowy hair and just wandered.

Snow and ice covered the ground; Loki found it rather entertaining to watch the humans slip and curse as their cars wouldn't start. He did not deal with that; he was taught from a young age to keep his balance on ice so if it came to a fight with Frost Giants, they wouldn't end up slipping on conjured ice and ran through with a blade. Midgardians were all so untrained and clumsy; their failures would be so much more entertaining if they did not defeat him in battle.

He watched the sky for days; he did not see the flying boy Thor had described, but Loki was patient. Everyday he watched the sky like a cat searching for a low flying bird. He was never noticed by his enemies; the people that frequented the areas he walked in called him the bird watcher and never thought him more than a old retired man looking for a way to spend his day.

His luck finally turned good when it started to snow. It was a soft dusting and it brought out many squealing children to play. As the snow fell on his skin, Loki could feel the soft tickle of magic as it melted.

When a quiet song of magic began to fill the air, they began to travel in droves to a destination unknown; their parents or older siblings lagging behind with disinterest, but were called by the low level magic anyway. Loki followed out of curiosity, taking the form of an adolescent. (Keeping the form of the older man might have set a mother's bear wrath upon him.)

They all ended up at a large, tree filled park Loki did not see the charm until he caught sight of the flying boy. He moved so quickly all Loki could see was a blur of blue, brown and white. He was laughing, it was innocent and almost bell like.

"Why don't we get started?" The boy laughed he stopped, impossibly balancing on top of his shepherd's crook with his back toward Loki. The god had clear sight of the staff now; Loki could feel some of the magic in the staff call out to him, though part of the staff was corrupted, changed by another's wizardry. It was undoubtedly Jack's staff.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: Ok! Here it is! The chapter you have all been waiting for, but it is far from over after this. ^^ I've only written up to chapter 12 and there is still much more to write. At the current time I have no idea how its going to end, but knowing me, Ill probably write it as happy or bitter sweet or super painful and emotionally damaging. Either or. **

**This chapter was what started the fic. I started imagining Jack angrily yelling at Loki and it grew into all of this. Sorry if the characters get a bit off here, heavy emotions and yelling are hard for me to write since I usually confront people passive aggressively rather than face to face so it's a new area for me. XD**

**No more review goals, I have only a new more predone chapters left so I'm spacing them until I can finish some more chapters. Good reviews do inspire me though. ;D**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**_

* * *

><p>Jack was glad to be back in New York a few months off from a whole year from the attack; it wasn't Burgess, but the alien attack created people that just wanted to forget by covering it up with better memories and Jack was more than happy to help.<p>

"Thank you Piper!" Jack shouted at the pipe-playing spirit. The man took one hand off his instrument to give the winter spirit a thumbs up. "I'll make sure to tell the lady of the lake that that rat dumping in her waters was an accident." Jack got another thumbs up as he watched the children and adults flood into the park. Today was going to be great. He struck a deal with the Pied Piper to make the greatest snowball fight a week before Christmas.

Jack took very little time to create one of his magical snowballs and nail a kid with the face with it. The kid fell over from the force, but he came back laughing with a snowball on hand.

He sent a few more magical snowballs into the crowd and watched the gathering turn into a large-scale snowball fight. Jack couldn't keep a grin off his face at the chaotic fun.

Even the previously disgruntle adults joined in with hoots of laughter. There were no shouting when an adult hit a kid with a snowball nor were there complaints when an adult's expensive suit was soaked with melting snow.

Over all it was successful and Jack decided to watch it from a tree after throwing enough snowballs to sate his need for mischief for the hour.

He lazily watched the fight, his legs almost touching the ground from sitting on a lower branch. The people were still going strong; some even began to build snow forts to hoard snowballs behind. He was so fixated on the event the hands pulling him down on his rump was absolutely surprising. He started to turn to see who was the dastardly villain to blame, maybe one of his believers who he hit in the face, when a sharp blade touched the back of his neck. That quickly wiped the grin off Jack's face.

"Where did you steal that staff from?" It was in the pitch of a child, but it had the malice and anger of a adult; Jack guessed shape shifter.

"It's my staff," Jack said evenly. One of the snow ball fighters noticed that whoever was threatening Jack had a knife. The little girl screamed like a banshee and the fun ended with people ushering their children away. Of course they couldn't see the person with the knife at their throat; they just saw it as someone threatening them with all with a knife.

The knife drew a bit of blood as the person behind grew furious, "That belongs to my son and he is dead. So tell me that again and the snow will be stained crimson."

Jack tensed as he spoke a quiet question, "Dad?"

The blade faltered as did the person behind him's voice, "My son is dead."

Jack's fingers tightened around his staff and he caught his assailant's feet with the crook causing him to fall. He quickly pressed the crook of his staff on the darker haired adolescent's chest. They both stared at each other's faces, picking out the features that they both recalled from 300 years ago.

Jack saw the high cheekbones, dark hair and green eyes through Loki's young form while Loki saw the dark eyebrows, doe like eyes and general face shape through Jack's new coloration.

They stared for a while before Loki spoke with flurry emotion of emotions showing in his eyes. "Jack, I thought you dead." The god let his body return to his usual armoured self as he looked at his son.

"You obviously didn't look." Jack's neutral expression turned to a scowl. The resentment from being abandoned was fresh in his mind since he only received the memories less than half a year ago. He also keenly remembered the deaths the god before him caused.

"Jack, I visited your grave, I attended your funeral; I thought you mortal." Loki said softly; Jack's slowly moved staff his staff from his fathers chest.

"I am not mortal; I have your god blood so didn't it cross your mind to look?" The tension in Jack's stance resembled a cornered animal.

"Even gods can be felled." Loki slowly rose from his previous position on the ground; Jack didn't stop him instead he held his staff so hard his knuckles were even whiter than his normal skin tone.

"You attacked New York!" The white haired boy yelled in anger, his eyes shined with unshed tears.

"I did Jack, but-" Loki attempted to speak, but he was quickly cut off.

"You ruined so many people's lives; you broke apart families, you killed people; both adults and children! How can you justify that?!" In his yelling his tears began to stream down his face; they froze within seconds leaving rivets of ice on Jack's pale face.

Loki moved closer to the spirit; "Jack, calm dow-"

"How can I calm down! My father is a murderer!" Loki tried to set a comforting arm on Jack's shoulder, but the blue eyed guardian violently shook it off.

"Jack... Please." Loki's green eyes glittered with pain.

"I'm a Guardian, a protector to these people; these humans and you are nothing, but a monster, a murderer." Jack spat. Loki looked like he was just physically struck and for once, the trickster was rendered silent.

"I don't want to ever see you again." Jack snarled and turned away.

Loki just watched with watery eyes as the winds carried his son up into the sky and out of Loki's sight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: Here is the next one! This one is an extremely short one because it ends best at the point. (The next chapter is one big snippet, unlike the rest of the chapters) I've been getting comments on the lengths of the chapters a lot, the chapters all will stay around the same length for the rest since it's short chapters make it so I could release more chapters, more frequently. They are usually a thousand words each, sometimes longer, sometimes shorter. **

**Updates will come slower, I have 3 more done chapters and with Dragon Age Inquistion coming out next week (I have it preordered!), writing will not be on my mind. I'm so excited for that game I want to cry; I can't wait to become a hermit and play those 100+ hours of promised gameplay. **

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying it, I always love seeing what all you guys think. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts; each and everyone I get makes me happy. ^^**

**Lots of crying in this one, I'm kind of sadistic, I like writing characters miserable. In the next it's all about the Avengers, they will start playing a large part of the story. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**_

* * *

><p>Jack couldn't reign in the sobs; his cheeks were coated with the frozen tears at this point in his flight. The wind must have felt his distress and didn't want him flying in his current state because it gently deposited him in the virgin snow of a flat roofed skyscraper.<p>

He couldn't control himself; his emotions were raw and animalistic. The sky seemed seemed to reflect his feelings as a freak snow-storm kicked up covering New York with even more snow.

Jack hadn't felt that way since the first children he played with since his immortal life started, died. But there were so many other feelings peppered in such as betrayal, regret and the anger for himself he got for feeling regret for a monster.

His father- no, Loki killed so many people and was making up excuses for it. He ruined lives and took people away from their loved ones in a horrific and painful manner and he made excuses. Jack had that happen before; there was a child that he once knew and gave winter fun to, that grew up to kill and defile others. Jack did not remember feeling this amount of pain when he watched that grown child get the chair. Jack did not remember feeling anything, but satisfaction after seeing the glazed eyes of the victims.

But this was different, he didn't feel that. Some childish emotions remained, begging for Jack to forgive and forget, to crawl into his father's arms and ignore the world and the blood that was spilt by the green-eyed man. It was human emotion, he had seen children who still yearned for their parents touch after being beaten bloody.

That feeling disgusted Jack. Loki did not deserve that after what he did. Jack endured it and promised himself that his selfish want for parental affection wouldn't see light.

His emotional break down slowed, his body shaking with the occasional spread out sob. He just sat there watching the storm.

* * *

><p>Loki just stood there. He felt numb as tears slowly moved down his cheeks. It was for the better perhaps; if Jack denied him then there was no reason for Odin or Thor to hunt Jack for being both a possible ally and his son. He didn't expect for his son to be the ice spirit Thor spoke of. He did believe his son was dead. He should have spoke to Hela about Jack after his supposed passing, but back then Thor would have questioned that trip.<p>

The storm that sprung up soon after his child left was definitely created by magical means, but it lacked a purpose, it simply was raw power that was released from emotional stress.

The magic felt different than his own; he felt the Jotun magic, but he also felt a strange type of magic as well mingled in with the storm. It felt like life magic, but it wasn't. Loki presumed it came from the Midgardian sorcerer that trained his boy into his powers.

He just stood there mourning his former relationship with his son when he heard a familiar mechanical noise. It wasn't long before a red and gold man appeared in Loki's line of sight.

"Loki! Long time no see! I expected you to be locked up for, you know, forever?" Tony Stark spoke to him through his machine's speakers.

Loki really did not feel as if he could keep up his usual masks, he turned his weary head to the metal man.

"Wow, you look like a mess!" The metal man exclaimed, one of his fire blasting hand's faltered from their intended target.

Loki didn't give him a response, he let his magic take him somewhere where he wouldn't be harassed by idiots.

* * *

><p>"Where is my brother!" Thor arrived at the scene, by flying in on his hammer and leaving a sizeable indent in the dirt.<p>

"You just missed him point break," Tony said and with a long pause he continued, "Does your brother, you know, cry often?"

This caught the blonde haired god off guard. "Not often, tears are weakness on Asgard."

"Hmmm." Tony gave another pause. "Loki seemed a bit... emotionally compromised when I saw him."

"Loki was... crying?" Thor questioned.

"Yeah, it could have been the snow melting on his face, but his eyes were definitely red so unless he was having a few celebratory drinks for his jail break earlier today. I believe he was crying."

"Was he doing anything before that?" Thor had his protective brother face on now.

"Yeah, he was looking at the sky as if his pet bird escaped into it."

The image of the strange flying boy came into Thor's head. "Did you see anything else, anyone else?"

"No, whatever happened, happened before I got there," he answered without any snark.

"Thank you friend." Thor said with the saddest looking smile Tony had ever seen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: Two more chapters till the update rate slows down, ^^ I'll be too busy playing Dragon Age:Inquisition to do anything else. (Only two more days!) **

**Now Thor gets heck for seeing something, someone, that they can't. The next one Thor gets more heck and Jack meets the other Avengers while they don't meet him. **

**Thank you for all the favs, alerts and most of all, reviews. Seeing a good review makes a bad day a little better. ^^**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**_

* * *

><p>"So Loki is back and he just teleported when you confronted him?!" Fury, to say the least, was not happy.<p>

"Yes." Thor answered.

"And he just teleported out of your Asgard prison too!?"

"His magic was stronger than Odin expected and warded against." The director cussed for a few minutes before turning his attention to someone who may just irritate him even more.

"Stark, tell me what you saw during your brief encounter with him."

"Not until my coffee arrives." Tony didn't even look up from his phone.

"These are trained agents, not coffee monkeys Stark." The director was right, this man was more irritating.

"I work here out of the goodness of my heart and for Ryan's coffee, Fury." The said agent scuttled into the room with a steaming hot cup. He set it down in front of Tony and Tony slipped him a wad of money.

"Agent! You are not Stark's coffee monkey!" Fury barked as the agent scuttled out the door. Fury's scowl deepened, "Did you just give my agent three hundred dollars for a cup of coffee?"

Tony shrugged as he took a sip, "Ryan makes good coffee."

Fury did not understand Stark, the director would be surprised if anyone understood Stark. "Now tell me about your encounter with Loki."

So Tony did and Fury was surprised by it. Loki was a psychopath who killed many people and almost levelled a city; what could have made him cry? At this point some of the other Avengers started to arrive; Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Steve trickled in.

Fury called one of his camera people to send some video up of the park all from today. It wasn't a good camera, the picture was grainy and there was no sound, it was one near a frozen fountain probably for arresting youths who vandalized, have done drugs or just decided they would like to piss in the fountain. There was a kissing couple and a few people walking by before when it started to snow. It was as if the snow was a signal. People started flocking to the park in a crowds.

Thor watched all the little people in the box when he saw one very familiar one. "Stop the people box!" Thor walked up to the screen and pointed to the frozen image of the flying boy. "That is who I believe Loki has come to take revenge upon!"

Tony's scrunched his eyes in confusion, "Point break, there is nothing there."

"He is right there." Thor pointed again, he could easily see the boy even through the grainy camera and the blur from his movement.

"I don't see anything, Thor." Steve spoke.

"Nether can I." Said Fury.

"Nope," Clint answered.

Natasha just shook her head as a response.

"Even your recording eye machines don't let you see what is right in front of you." Thor frowned. "Can you really not see him?"

"What do you see, Thor?" Natasha asked.

"I see a boy, who I have met, who is flying through the air."

"Humans don't fly Thor." Tony said that in a way that one would talk to child with.

"Did I say he was human?" Thor was tired of being taken as a fool and that was shown in his tone.

"Is he Asgardian?" Fury asked.

"No, he is one of Midgard's elemental spirits."

"So now you tell us we have weather gods dictating storms Thor?" Tony asked in a scathing tone.

Thor scowled, "I understand why the spirits are not seen by mortal eyes now. You mortals are blinded by your inability to believe in anything other than yourselves."

"So they are an invisible race that live on Earth without our knowledge?" Tony was still snarky, but before he could get another response from Thor, Natasha spoke.

"What are these spirit's function on Midgard?"

"They are protectors of the realm. They make it so the realm keeps going and some even help mortals. However, some are tricky and want to harm mortals or even ruin the lands."

"Is there many kinds of these spirits?" Natasha asked another question.

"Yes, there are fire spirits, storm spirits, water spirits, winter, autumn, spring and summer spirits. There are also many spirits that influence emotion such as fear, love and hope spirits. Each and everyone has a unique magic that they use to govern this realm."

The anger slipped from Thor's face from Natasha's thoughtful questions; the women was playing Thor rather easily.

"Who is the spirit that you see, Thor and why do you believe Loki wants this spirit?"

"I met him on my last travel to Midgard after our battle with the enchantress. He helped us by calming the storm she created."

"You were talking to yourself that day, Thor," Tony cut in.

"The spirits are hidden from the eyes of most mortals Stark." Thor was not happy with Tony's interruption. "We talked and he inquired if Loki was being treated harshly and he seemed relieved when I said he wasn't." Fury frown deepened at the knowledge that the criminal that wreaked New York wasn't being treated harshly. "On my previous return to Asgard I told Loki of this strange boy and he became even more aggravated than usual. Just hours later he escaped to Midgard and he came to New York where I saw the boy."

"What is type of spirit is this boy?" Natasha asked; all the other Avengers except Tony Stark where watching in interested silence; Tony was muttering to himself about Earth air messing with Asgardian minds.

"I believe a storm or winter spirit."

"Wait... There is a winter storm outside right now. Doesn't that mean that your winter storm spirit is here?" Tony said that sarcastically.

"You may be right friend," Thor walked right out the door without waiting for a dismissal. Steve followed along with Natasha, Clint and Bruce; Tony stayed in the room sipping his coffee until Fury kicked him out with a few rude words colouring his sentences.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: All I've been writing lately is Dragon age Inquisition drabbles, that game is amazing, I even like it better than the previous ones in the series. I'm hopelessly infatuated with Dorian Pavus and my own Dalish inquisitor, but yeah, amazing game, I highly recommend it. It takes over your life though. **

**One more predone and edited chapter, then the waiting will be even longer. The next is a sort of filler one of Jack hanging out with Thor even more. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**_

* * *

><p>Jack watched the Avengers move around from his building; they were looking for someone and without a doubt they were probably looking for Loki since he was a villain. Iron Man (Jamie's favourite hero) buzzed around with his obnoxiously bright red and gold colouring, Captain America (Jamie made Jack memorize their names after the boy heard that he had seen all of them.) ran through the streets with his shield hanging from his back and the two normal human members watched the sky's from a nearby building. (Jamie wasn't very happy when he called Iron Man, metal man or Captain America, muscly blue, red and white man. So the kid repeated their names over and over again so Jack wouldn't mess up on them again.) He didn't see Thor, but Jack assumed that blonde was flying around away from where he was; being one of the heroes that could fly he had the ability to cover more ground.<p>

Jack hadn't wiped any of the frozen tears from his cheeks, but no new ones came down. He just watched because he couldn't let the guardians or the children see what a mess he was. The winter spirit turned his attention to the partially reflective windows of the building. It was obvious that he was crying; his cheeks were covered by icy tear tracks, his eyes were red and puffy and his hair was more ruffled than usual.

The first thing Jack did was try to peel the ice from his cheeks, but they were frozen on and even though Jack was pretty much frozen himself, it HURT. So he gave up and planned to go somewhere warmer to melt them off; preferably somewhere nowhere near New York.

"Wind, take me away." His voice lacked his usual enthusiasm in which he addressed the wind with, but it replied creating one fast, but stable stream of wind. Jack rode it at a lethargic pace around the skyscrapers of New York with no planned ideas of where to go other than away.

"Greetings!" Jack heard someone yelling, but it was New York so he paid it no mind. He was too high up to heard the street noise so Jack thought it could be something like a Romeo and Juliet scene between two people from parallel buildings. "I wish to talk." Looks as if the 'Romeo' in one of the skyscrapers wasn't getting an answer. "I demand attention!" Loud Romeo seemed to be getting frustrated so Jack turned around to satisfy his curiosity, but much to his surprised he was accosted by man chest by one beefy arm. The force caused his staff to fall down.

"My staff!" Jack called out in panic.

Thor seemed to get the importance of the spirit's weapon by the way he dived down to catch it midair, however he did not return the weapon to Jack. Instead he held it with the same hand that had his magic hammer.

"H-hey what are you doing?" Jack asked in confusion.

"I need to speak with you, spirit." The voice and manner of speaking started to sound familiar.

"Thor?" Anything Jack said was muffled by the force in which the Asgardian held him.

"Yes spirit, I am Thor of Asgard."

"Do you think you could you know... let me go? We could talk better if my face wasn't pushed into your chest." Jack did not like the lack of movement he had.

"I need to protect you, spirit, so I must take you to safety," When Thor talked, his chest moved.

"Like this?" Jack scowled as he tried to push the burly man's arm away from him.

"Spirits do not like being contained, you would attempt to flee as soon as I let go."

The blond Asgardian was 100% right, "No, I won't flee. I like being manhandled by muscly blond men." Jack went with the sarcastic path. Thor replied with a hum that reverberated through his chest much to Jack's discomfort.

* * *

><p>Their travel did not take long probably since Thor's enchanted hammer demanded the attention of the wind. They stopped in the balcony of an office building and about a billion stair steps later (Pressed to a blond bodybuilder's chest) Jack found himself in the basement. The basement wasn't like most; the room glittered with many computers and other computer things. (Jack was never a technology person) Many people in uniform, worked at the sides of the said technology.<p>

Thor had a set location though; the Asgardian did not dally and he seemed to know where he was going with confidence.

"Friends! I am now here! And I have brought the spirit!"

The blond oaf let him go without any warning causing the white haired spirit to crash to the ground.

He stood up and saw the collective group of hero's in which Jamie never shut up about.

"What spirit?" The one known as Tony Stark spoke.

"He is right here!" The manly Asgardian gave him a hearty slap on the back and Jack staggered forward. The Avengers watched, but they didn't see him. After a couple centuries he knew what not being seen felt like.

"Thor, just tell me what you want; they don't believe, most adults lose that ability when they grow up." Jack gave Thor a revenge slap on the back as he spoke, but the god didn't even show any visual discomfort, instead Jack's stood there trying to shake the pain out if his hand. "Wow, buddy, what are you made of? Rocks?"

"I am not a golem if that is what you are asking." Right, blonde didn't understand human humour.

"So what has brought the mighty Thor to come retrieve me?" The humans were ignoring him (unintentionally) so he ignored them back.

"I believe you to be in danger."

"What from? Back slaps and bear hugs from Asgardians?"

"No, I have reason to believe that Loki plans to do you wrong."

Jack's mood soured, "He already did." He hissed out and Thor was thrilled that he confirmed the spirit's and Loki's relationship.

"But he did not finish his act of violence since you are still whole. I have reason to believe he will come after you again."

Jack scowled, he didn't want to be around Thor's nonbeliever friends, but he wanted to see Loki again even less.

"Very well Thor, I will stay with you for a time," a short time, a couple of days, hopefully that was enough to get Loki to leave him alone or at least go away. "But only for a couple of days." Thor seemed to perk up at Jack's words.

"He has agreed to stay!"

"What a surprise, Thor's imaginary friend decided to stay." Tony muttered before being elbowed in the side by Natasha.

"By the way Thor... My name is Jack Frost."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: This is the of the chapters have have already have been written and edited. **

**I do have a bunch of rough and unedited stuff written, but I'm currently on the fence about whether it's good enough or that it's going in a direction that I want to to go. Ill probably revise it a couple billion times before sending it to my lovely beta reader, The Glass Sea, and releasing it. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**_

* * *

><p>"Really guys, you believe that Thor can see a spirit in which we can't see?" The Avengers had relocated from SHIELD to avengers tower.<p>

"I believe he thinks he sees it." Clint commented.

"He isn't human Tony, do you really believe he sees everything we see? He could easily be seeing a brand new colour we have never seen when he is looking at our red." Bruce said with wonder.

Tony snorted, but didn't say anything more.

"Thor told us that his name was Jack Frost; do you think it is the real one?" Steve speculated.

"Has anyone got their noses nipped? Or has anyone seen the Easter bunny or Santa Claus around?" Tony couldn't bring himself to believe.

"We have a Norse god a room away; is it really that much of a stretch for more legends to be real?" Steve defended his point, but nothing more was said because the Avengers stopped talking as Thor walked in, talking to the 'spirit.'

"This is the residence of our team, spirit," the blond spoke to the air and after a couple moments Thor spoke again as if someone said something. "Very well, I will address you as Jack." It was strange to see the thunderer taking to himself; out of any alien they would expect Loki to be the first down the crazy path.

Jack tried to ignore the looks they gave Thor and the empty space beside him that Jack was in. The heroes did believe in the possibility of Jack existing, but it was only the belief that Jack existed that let anyone see through the magic. He started to ignore them and their odd looks in order to talk with Thor. The god had many things to say and it was always interesting to talk to a (semi) new person.

"So how is Asgard this time of year?" Jack went the small talk route.

"My realm was pleasant when I left; I presume it still is."

"Why did you leave? I mean it's great you being here," Jack didn't know what to say; he was never good at small talk. "But I heard Asgard is um... great."

The thunderer gave a hearty bark of laughter, "Indeed it is, though Midgard is a place of wonder as well. The mortals create the most curious things and their colourful flat pastries are divine."

"Do you mean pop tarts?" Jack knew the name because Cupcake was rather fond of them. It was odd thinking about the blond armoured non-human doing human things like eating.

"I see you have heard of them. Jack," It was weird to be called his name by Thor "have you more knowledge of the delicacies found on Midgard?"

It was such an odd conversation, but Jack began to find it easier to talk to the god. "Depends what you're looking for big guy. Apple turnovers are pretty good, Twinkies are a classic..."

* * *

><p>"Sir, the food delivery is here." A crisp British voice came from a wall speaker as Tony walked by.<p>

"I didn't order anything," the human had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Sir, you told me the day Mr. Odinson first heard me speak and the day in which you taught him to speak and request things of me that you will deal with anything Thor orders. To repeat what you said-"

"Don't be a smart-ass Jarvis." The voice in the walls was cut off. "I'm surprised he figured it out, did he break anything this time?"

"No, Mr. Odinson has not broken anything over the past three hours."

"Even more surprising. What did he order?"

"A collection of pastries and sweets, such as Twinkies."

Tony gave a groan, "Who told Thor about all those things? If he likes them I'm going to have to buy all those things, along with the truckload of pop-tarts I already need to get every visit!"

"Jack Frost informed him of the sweets, sir."

"It seems like Thor's crazy has rubbed off on you." Tony laughed, "Someone is getting some bugs fixed, don't take Thor's advise on spirits Jarvis."

"He is there," the system answered back in its crisp tone.

"This isn't funny Jarvis."

"I was not trying to be funny sir." Jarvis responded.

"Do you see him? I don't."

"Jack Frost is in my sights."

"Show me," Tony moved to an area of his tower that had a hologram light installed; Jarvis quickly pulled up video from a security camera; it was the same thing as earlier, it was Thor talking to himself in an excited fashion with all the other Avengers watching. "There is nothing there! I'm starting to think Thor did bash something in to get his Twinkies!" Tony said in an exasperated tone.

"Sir, I assure you Jack Frost is there."

"Yup, something is wrong with you, I'm guessing Thor overloaded you with a lightning bolt?"

"Mr. Odinson has not compromised my systems."

"Whatever Jarvis, I'm going to go see how big the lifetime supply of twinkies that you let Thor order is." The mortal started his long walk to the main entrance.

"Very well sir."


End file.
